Le sacrifice
by vialesana
Summary: Demi kelahiran sang buah hati, Sakura rela mempertaruhkan nyawa. Ia bersedia menerima segala resiko yang akan diterima meski ia tahu jika mempertahankan kehamilannya akan sangat berbahaya bagi tubuhnya sendiri. Warning: Semi-canon, OC, etc. R&R?


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto  
><strong>Warning!:<strong> Semi-Canon?, OC, etc.

.

**Le s****acrifice**  
>(don't like? don't read.)<p>

.

Siang itu, sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar ruangan. Seseorang berada di dalam ruangan pun menyahut, mempersilakan tamunya membuka pintu ruang kerjanya.

Sabaku no Gaara, sang Godaime Kazekage itu langsung menyunggingkan senyuman tipis saat sosok putrinya, Mitsuko, berdiri di ambang pintu ruang kerjanya. Anak perempuan berumur 6 tahun itu datang bersama seorang Jounin Suna. Setiap hari, Jounin itu ditugaskan Gaara menjemput putrinya di akademi. Dan baru sekitar seminggu lalu putrinya menjalani kehidupan baru bersama teman-temannya.

"Otou-saaan!" Mitsuko menyeringai riang, berlari-lari kecil menghampiri ayahnya yang duduk di belakang meja kerja.

Gaara yang menyadari itu kemudian meletakkan penanya. Ia memutar kursi, merentangkan kedua lengannya untuk menyambut pelukan hangat dari sang buah hati. Tak lama, Gaara mengangkat tubuh mungil Mitsuko dan membiarkannya duduk di atas salah satu pahanya, sementara lengan Gaara lainnya digunakan untuk menahan punggung Mitsuko.

Mata _aquamarine_ Gaara memerhatikan wajah Mitsuko sejenak. Dari warna kulit, mata, serta rambut, semua persis seperti ibunya, Haruno Sakura, yang meninggal setelah melahirkan Mitsuko beberapa tahun lalu. Bagi Gaara, Mitsuko benar-benar bagaikan replika almarhum isterinya. Mitsuko seolah-olah bagaikan Sakura kecil.

"Kazekage-sama, maaf saya sedikit terlambat mengantar putri anda kemari," ujar Jounin itu sambil meletakkan tas ransel Mitsuko di sofa dalam ruang kerja.

"Tak apa. Terima kasih sudah menjemputnya."

"Ah, kalau begitu saya permisi. Selamat siang, Kazekage-sama." Jounin itu membungkuk hormat, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak meninggalkan ruangan.

"Da-da, Ittetsu oji-san!"

Sebelum menutup pintu, Jounin itu menyeringai seraya balas melambaikan tangan saat Mitsuko mengayunkan tangan tinggi-tinggi ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana akademimu hari ini?" tanya Gaara.

"Senang, otou-san. Tapi..." anak berkuncir dua itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Mitsuko sebal sama teman-teman di kelas," lanjutnya.

Gaara mengernyit bingung. "Kenapa?"

Mitsuko menghela napas berat. "Habisnyaaa... teman-teman Mitsuko minta tanda tangan otou-san."

"Tanda tangan?"

"Iya... Ada teman-teman Mitsuko yang ngefans sama otou-san. Teman-teman minta tanda tangan otou-san lewat Mitsuko," ujarnya dengan pipi menggembung.

'Fans?' Gaara membatin. Yah, bagi pria berumur 31 tahun itu, memiliki penggemar memang sudah biasa. Sejak ia dinobatkan menjadi Godaime Kazekage, para gadis muda Sunagakure satu persatu mulai mengaguminya meski Gaara sama sekali tak mempedulikan mereka. Tapi tak pernah terpikirkan jika anak-anak seumuran Mitsuko ikut menjadi 'korban', dan itu adalah hal tak biasa.

Gaara mendengus. Ia mengelus puncak kepala putri kecilnya. "Jadi begitu? Itu masalah gampang. Nanti otou-san bantu menyelesaikannya," ujar Gaara. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang mau otou-san ceritakan."

Mitsuko mengangkat tinggi alisnya. "Cerita apa, otou-san?"

"Cerita tentang okaa-san."

"Tentang okaa-san?" si anak mengulang kalimat sang ayah.

"Aa... cerita bagaimana dan apa yang dilakukan okaa-san sebelum Mitsuko lahir. Mitsuko mau mendengar ceritanya?"

Anak itu mengangguk-angguk cepat. "Iya, Mitsuko mau!" serunya.

Gaara mengulumkan senyuman. Pria itu membenarkan posisi duduknya, sementara Mitsuko yang duduk di atas salah satu pahanya pun mulai membungkuk seraya menopang kedua telapak tangannya di dagu, tanda bahwa Mitsuko siap menyimak cerita dari sang ayah.

"Baiklah, sekarang dengarkan otou-san..."

.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Gaara, lihat ini!" pagi hari itu, Sakura tampak gembira. Dengan perasaan riang, ia memperlihatkan _test pack_ pada suaminya yang tengah menikmati secangkir kopi sambil membaca koran di meja makan. "Aku hamil!" serunya.

Gaara bangkit, ia terbengong. Seolah seperti salah mendengar, Gaara melihat kembali hasil yang tertera di _test pack_ yang dipegang isterinya.

Bergaris dua.

Ternyata ia tak salah dengar, ini bukan mimpi. Sakura akhirnya hamil setelah mereka menunggu selama kurang-lebih setahun. Sebentar lagi, Gaara dan Sakura akan menjadi orang tua untuk calon anaknya. Ini adalah sebuah karunia tak terkira dari Sang Pencipta. Impian untuk memiliki anak akhirnya terwujud.

Tak lama kedua sudut bibir Gaara terangkat, wajahnya dihiasi senyuman bahagia. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya, menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukan erat. "Terima kasih, Sakura. Terima kasih," gumamnya seraya memejamkan mata. "Aku senang sekali."

Sakura tertawa kecil, ia mengelus belakang kepala suaminya. "Aku juga."

Gaara perlahan melepas dekapannya, menatap lekat wajah Sakura yang masih dihiasi senyuman. Gaara kemudian menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Sakura hingga deru napas mereka terasa menggelitik kulit satu sama lain. "Aku tak sabar menunggunya memanggilku dengan sebutan otou-san."

"Semua calon orang tua pasti menunggunya 'kan?" ujarnya.

Pria itu hanya mendengus, ia memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium lembut bibir merah isterinya dengan ringan, seolah ciuman tersebut adalah ciuman tanda terima kasih.

.

.

Sekitar beberapa minggu setelah dinyatakan hamil.

Malam itu saat Sakura tengah sibuk mempersiapkan makan malam, tiba-tiba rasa sakit timbul dari dalam tubuhnya. Sakura cepat-cepat memegangi perutnya, ia membungkuk dan mengerang kesakitan. Dengan napas yang sedikit terengah, ia berjalan secara hati-hati. Sakura menahan tubuhnya pada tembok, kemudian mengistirahatkan dirinya di sofa.

Ia menengadah sambil terus memegang perutnya. Wanita itu mulai mengeluarkan peluh di pelipisnya, nyeri yang luar biasa itu masih bersarang di perutnya. Baru pertama kali Sakura merasakan kondisi ini. Ia tak pernah menerima rasa sakit yang hebat seperti sekarang.

_**Ting-tong!**_

Suara bel pintu berbunyi. Sakura menoleh dan mengernyit. Ia pun memaksakan diri untuk bangun, lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu.

"G-gaara?" mata _emerald_ Sakura terbuka lebar, mendapati sosok sang suami yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Saat itu, Gaara yang menyunggingkan senyuman berubah seketika. Wajah Gaara menjadi sangat cemas. "Sakura? Kau berkeringat dan pucat. Kau sakit?" tanyanya seraya menyentuh sebelah sisi wajah isterinya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, mencoba menutupi rasa sakitnya dari Gaara. "Tak apa, aku hanya kelelahan," kilahnya.

Merasa tak yakin, Gaara kemudian membujuk isterinya. "Bagaimana kalau periksa ke dokter?"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu menggeleng lemah. "Tidak perlu. Mungkin ini karena pengaruh kehamilan pertamaku. Aku baik-baik saja."

Sang Godaime Kazekage itu masih tak yakin dengan jawaban Sakura. Meski begitu, pada akhirnya Gaara terpaksa menurut, sementara Sakura beruntung, karena rupanya Gaara tak memaksanya periksa ke dokter.

.

.

"Aku pergi dulu." Gaara mengecup kening Sakura. Ia menatap lekat wajah isterinya sejenak. Kondisi Sakura kelihatan sama seperti tadi malam. Pucat, tak ada perbedaan sama sekali hingga pagi ini.

"Gaara, ada apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Tak apa. Baiklah, aku pergi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Gaara menghela napas panjang, ia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan hendak keluar rumah. Namun sebelum melangkahkan kaki lebih jauh, Sakura tiba-tiba membungkuk. Wanita itu mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi perut. Gaara yang menyadari hal tersebut berlari mendekati isterinya dengan panik.

"Sakura, kau kenapa!"

Tak ada jawaban, Sakura terus mengerang dan memejamkan mata dengan posisi duduk. Khawatir, tanpa basa-basi, Gaara menyisipkan salah satu tangannya ke belakang tubuh Sakura dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

.

.

"A-apa? Gagal ginjal?" Gaara terkesiap mendengar hasil tes yang dilakukan oleh dokter wanita tua bernama Chiyo. Ia menjelaskan bahwa Sakura menderita penyakit mematikan itu.

Dokter tua itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, seolah ia sedang berpikir mencari kalimat-kalimat yang tepat. "Kazekage-sama, isteri anda telah menderita penyakit diabetes selama bertahun-tahun dalam riwayat hidupnya, sementara aktivitas hormon-hormon yang terjadi pada masa kehamilan mengakibatkan kadar gula darah meningkat. Penderita diabetes sebelum hamil sangat rentan pada kondisi ini. Kemungkinan besar, hal itulah yang menyebabkan gagal ginjal muncul ketika isteri anda mengandung."

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya, wajahnya memperlihatkan kesedihan. Ia memang tahu penyakit diabetes yang diderita Sakura sejak usia remaja, tapi tak pernah terbayang jika masalah medis itu justru berdampak lebih buruk saat mengandung calon buah hatinya.

Pandangan Gaara pun beralih ke Sakura yang terbaring lemas di ranjang rumah sakit. Wajah wanita itu juga menyiratkan kesedihan, bahkan kedua matanya berkaca-kaca karena menahan air mata yang hampir menetes.

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu hingga Gaara mulai angkat bicara. "Dokter... lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanyanya.

Dokter wanita tua itu terdiam sebentar, ia tampak agak ragu untuk bicara. "Anak yang ada di dalam kandungan isteri anda... harus di aborsi."

"B-bagaimana kalau tidak dilakukan?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"...isteri anda akan kehilangan nyawa jika mempertahankan kandungannya. Masalah ginjal membuat kehamilan menjadi berbahaya bagi isteri anda. Karena itu, saya mengusulkan untuk melaksanakan aborsi agar nyawa isteri anda bisa diselamatkan." dokter itu melanjutkan.

Gaara dan Sakura membeliak. Ucapan dokter Chiyo seakan menghujam mereka seketika. Tubuh sepasang suami isteri itu tak bergeming karena penjelasan sang dokter. Detik berikutnya, Sakura mulai terisak. Wanita berambut merah muda itu meneteskan air mata. Gaara yang duduk di samping ranjang pun memeluk tubuh Sakura yang lunglai.

"Gaara... Gaara..." suara Sakura serak, ia meremas jubah Kazekage yang dikenakan Gaara dan menangis sambil membenamkan wajahnya di sana. Gaara membisu, tangannya mengelus punggung isterinya.

"Kazekage-sama, maaf, saya hanya memberitahukan hal sebenarnya. Kalaupun kandungan isteri anda dipertahankan, maka kemungkinan besar bayi anda juga akan terlahir dalam kondisi cacat, karena ginjal isteri anda tak berfungsi dengan baik," ujar dokter Chiyo kembali.

"Aku tidak mau!" Sakura menjerit, wajahnya tampak merah akibat tangisan, air mata banyak meninggalkan jejak di kedua pipinya. "Aku tidak mau melakukan aborsi! Aku tidak mau menggugurkan kandungan yang sudah susah payah kutunggu-tunggu selama ini! Aku tidak mau!" Sakura terisak-isak. Ia kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada Gaara dan mengeratkan dekapannya.

"S-sakura...," gumam Gaara terbata. "Kalau kau tak melakukan aborsi, kandungan itu akan membahayakan nyawamu."

Wanita berusia 25 tahun itu menggeleng-geleng. Ia menengadah memandang suaminya. "Aku tak setuju dengan usulan itu! Aku tak mau kehilangan anakku, Gaara! Aku ingin mempertahankannya sampai anak ini lahir!"

"Sakura... t-tapi bayi ini akan lahir cacat jika kau mempertahankannya. Dokter juga sudah mengatakannya 'kan?" Gaara mencoba menahan niat isterinya.

Ini gila, Gaara sebagai suami tak mungkin membiarkan isterinya menderita karena kehamilannya sendiri. Ia harus mencari cara agar Sakura mau dibujuk.

"Aku tidak peduli, Gaara. Kalau aku melakukan aborsi, aku akan kehilangan bayiku. Ini kesempatanku untuk menjadi seorang ibu. Aku tak mau menyia-nyiakannya. Aku rela mempertahankannya asal bayi di kandunganku selamat!"

"Sakura... tapi..."

"Gaara, kumohon... kumohon jangan paksa aku melakukan aborsi. Aku janji akan mengorbankan segalanya demi bayi ini. Aku tak peduli meski aku kehilangan nyawa sekalipun!"

Perasaan Gaara seakan terinjak. Ia tak menyangka, Sakura mengatakan hal seperti itu demi bayinya. Sekarang, memaksanya untuk berhenti mengandung pun rasanya sangat percuma, karena Sakura pasti tetap bersikeras menolak usulan dokter. Jika sudah begini, siapapun tak akan ada yang dapat menghentikan niat Sakura, termasuk dirinya sendiri. Gaara mengerti bagaimana perasaan isterinya. Menggugurkan anak dalam kandungannya sama saja ia telah menjadi ibu yang tak bertanggung jawab atas karunia yang dihadiahkan Sang Pencipta untuknya.

Gaara menghela napas berat, tenggorokannya seolah tertahan oleh tangisnya sendiri. "Aku tahu... aku tahu..." pria itu memejamkan matanya lagi, ia membelai kepala serta punggung Sakura untuk memberikan ketenangan.

"Kazekage-sama..." suara dokter Chiyo membuyarkan keheningan yang terjadi beberapa detik.

"Dokter... isteriku menolak melakukan aborsi. Tolong biarkan dia melanjutkan kehamilannya hingga bayi ini lahir. Kami siap menerima resiko apapun yang akan diterima nanti." Gaara menjelaskan dengan tegas.

Mengetahui hal tersebut, dokter tua itu tak menyahut kalimat apapun. Ia tak bisa bercampur tangan atau memaksa jika kondisi pasiennya seperti sekarang, apalagi pasien itu bersiteguh tak mau menuruti usulannya.

"Saya mengerti..."

.

.

Gaara mendesah panjang. Ia melamun, sebelum melangkah masuk ke rumahnya malam itu.

Setelah pemeriksaan kandungan isterinya kemarin, Gaara berkali-kali jadi lebih protektif terhadap Sakura. Jam pulang kerja Gaara pun berubah sejak hari itu agar ia bisa menemani Sakura lebih cepat.

Gara-gara penyakit Sakura, setiap detik bagaikan bom waktu bagi Gaara. Seperti kata dokter, jika Sakura mempertahankan kandungannya, ia akan kehilangan nyawa. Dan tentu Gaara tak menginginkan hal itu terjadi dengan Sakura.

Gaara menunduk, ia lagi-lagi mendesah panjang. Seandainya bisa memilih, ia ingin Sakura serta calon anaknya diberikan kesehatan, sehingga keduanya tak perlu menerima berbagai resiko. Seandainya isteri dan calon anaknya tak kenapa-kenapa, saat ini Gaara pasti sangat bahagia tanpa harus memikirkan masalah yang terjadi pada keduanya.

Dengan mata menyipit, Gaara mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, memegang lalu membuka gagang pintu rumahnya. "Aku pulang."

Godaime Kazekage itu melangkah masuk. Ia mengernyit, menoleh kiri-kanan mencari sosok isterinya. Tidak ada. Sakura tak ada di ruang makan, dapur, maupun ruang keluarga. Penasaran, Gaara pun kemudian memeriksa kamar tidur.

"Sakura!" Gaara membeliak, ia berjalan cepat mendekati Sakura yang tengah meringkuk dan mengerang kesakitan di atas tempat tidurnya seraya memegangi perut. "Sakura, bertahanlah!" teriaknya panik. Gaara duduk di sisi tempat tidur, tangannya menopang punggung Sakura. Raut wajah wanita itu tampak sangat pucat dan berkeringat.

"G... gaara..." Sakura menatap suaminya lemah, napasnya terengah-engah, ia mengernyit menahan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya.

"Sakura, ayo kita ke dokter. Kandunganmu pasti kenapa-kenapa!" ujar Gaara panik.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tak perlu. Kita tak perlu ke dokter."

"A-apa?"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu tersenyum lemah. "Kau masih ingat apa kata dokter 'kan? Selama aku hamil, dokter tak memperbolehkanku mengonsumsi obat-obatan untuk penyakitku, karena obat itu akan berpengaruh buruk pada janin."

"..."

"Gaara... aku sudah janji akan mengorbankan apapun demi calon bayi kita meski ini membahayakan nyawaku. Dan rasa sakit yang kurasakan saat ini, tak sebanding jika aku berani menggugurkan kandunganku. Kehilangan seseorang yang kucintai jauh lebih sakit dari apapun di dunia ini." Sakura melanjutkan.

"K-kau yakin tak mau ke dokter?" tanya Gaara.

"...ya," Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Gaara. Ia kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di pundak sang suami. Sambil berusaha mengatur napas, Sakura mencoba menahan sakit yang masih menghujam perutnya dengan wajah yang dipenuhi peluh dingin. "Gaara, tolong seperti ini dulu sebentar, setidaknya sampai rasa sakit ini sedikit hilang," lanjutnya.

Gaara hanya diam. Ia lalu memeluk kandungan Sakura dari belakang, mengelusnya secara perlahan dan hati-hati, seolah setiap gerakannya akan memperburuk kondisi tubuh Sakura. Gaara pun mendengar suara deru napas cepat dan erangan kecil dari isterinya. Sakura menggenggam jemari-jemari besar Gaara yang berada di perutnya. Ia sesekali membenamkan wajah dalam jubah putih biru Gaara, seakan mencoba menutupi raut wajah kesakitannya.

Pria berambut merah darah itu sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Sungguh, ia tak tega melihat penderitaan Sakura yang berjuang demi keselamatan jiwa calon anak mereka. Sakura rela menuruti nasihat dokter untuk tidak meminum obat-obatan yang berbahaya bagi janinnya. Padahal obat-obat tersebut mampu mengurangi rasa sakit luar biasa yang dideritanya sekarang. Kalau saja Sakura meminumnya, ia tak perlu menahan sakit akibat penyakitnya.

'Sakura... bertahanlah..' batin Gaara.

.

.

"Apa? K-kau serius?" Temari, kakak tertua Gaara terkesiap. Ia tak menyangka bahwa adik iparnya, Sakura, mengidap penyakit gagal ginjal karena kehamilannya. "L-lalu, apa kata dokter?" tanyanya kemudian pada Gaara yang duduk di sofa di depannya.

"Dokter mengusulkan melakukan aborsi, tapi usulan itu ditolak Sakura." Gaara menjawab.

Temari mengernyit. "J-jadi?"

Gaara mendesah. "Sakura ingin mempertahankan kandungannya sampai kelahiran bayinya tiba."

Temari menelan air liurnya, ia terdiam selama beberapa detik. "...apa ada resikonya jika dia mempertahankan kandungan?"

"Ya...," jawab Gaara. Mata sang Kazekage itu tampak redup. "Nyawa Sakura akan terancam karenanya."

Hening. Temari membeliak lagi. Wanita berkuncir empat itu seolah tak dapat berkata apa-apa. "K-kenapa kau tak menyuruhnya berhenti mengandung? Jelas kalau hal itu berbahaya 'kan?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya, tapi Sakura bersikeras ingin mempertahankan kehamilannya. Dia juga bilang akan mempertaruhkan apapun demi calon bayinya. Bahkan dokter mengatakan, bayi yang ada di dalam kandungannya akan terlahir cacat, tapi Sakura tak peduli. Dia tetap pada pendiriannya." Gaara menjelaskan.

"K-kenapa kau tak coba membujuknya lagi? Kau suaminya, pasti kau bisa menghentikannya, Gaara."

Gaara menggeleng. "Percuma, tak akan ada seorang pun yang bisa menghentikan niatnya. Karena bagi Sakura, kehamilan adalah sebuah karunia tak ternilai harganya, dan dia tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan ini," ujar Gaara. "Sejak dulu, ia sempat berpikir tak akan bisa mempunyai anak karena penyakitnya. Tapi, ia tak menyangka jika keinginannya untuk menjadi seorang ibu dapat terwujud sekarang." Gaara melanjutkan.

"B-begitu..." Temari bergumam. "...lantas, di mana Sakura? Aku mau bicara sebentar," tanyanya.

.

.

"Sakura..."

"Temari-nee..." wanita berambut merah muda itu tersenyum mendapati sosok suaminya berjalan bersama kakak ipar tertuanya itu. Ia pun bergerak, mencoba bangun dari tidurnya.

"Kau tak usah bangun, Sakura. Berbaring saja, tidak apa-apa." Temari memegang kedua pundak adik iparnya, menyuruhnya berbaring kembali. Detik berikutnya, Temari duduk di sisi tempat tidur. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya lembut.

Sakura mengangguk lemah. "Baik. Temari-nee sendiri bagaimana?"

Wanita berkuncir empat itu mendengus. "Aku juga baik," jawabnya. Temari memandang Sakura, wajahnya mulai menyiratkan kesedihan. "Sakura... Gaara sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Apa kau... yakin dengan keputusanmu?" nada suaranya terdengar ragu. Namun Temari benar-benar ingin memastikan keyakinan di dalam diri Sakura, karena keputusan adik iparnya itu berhubungan dengan keselamatan nyawanya.

Sakura tak langsung menjawab, ia hanya menatap Temari dan Gaara yang berada di sampingnya.

"Sakura, kau sudah tahu 'kan, apa resiko yang diterima jika kau mempertahankan kandunganmu? Lebih baik kau terima usul dokter itu sebelum semuanya terlambat. Saat ini yang terpenting adalah kesehatanmu." Temari berujar lagi.

"...aku tahu, aku tahu apa resiko yang akan kutanggung. Tapi Temari-nee sebagai seorang wanita pasti mengerti, bagaimana jika aku kehilangan anak di dalam kandunganku ini. Temari-nee pasti tak akan tega menggugurkannya juga." Sakura menjelaskan.

Temari pun bertukar pandang pada Gaara. "T-tapi Sakura... kehamilan ini membahayakan nyawamu. Penyakitmu semakin parah kalau kau melanjutkannya," ujar Temari tak mau kalah.

"Temari-nee, tolong jangan paksa aku," pinta Sakura. "Ini adalah pilihanku, dan biarkan aku yang menjalaninya. Ini adalah janinku, dia hidup di dalam perutku. Karena itulah, aku percaya calon bayiku dapat bertahan hingga dia lahir nanti. Aku siap menanggung apapun asal bayiku bisa lahir dengan selamat." Sakura berujar seraya mengelus perut buncitnya.

Temari tak membalas kata-kata Sakura. Ternyata Gaara benar, tak ada yang dapat menghentikan niat Sakura. Wanita itu sudah membulatkan tekad untuk bertahan dan melahirkan bayinya meski harus dibayar dengan nyawanya sendiri.

Saat itu, Temari berdoa dalam hati, memohon agar Sakura dan bayinya diberikan kekuatan serta keselamatan.

.

.

Kehamilan minggu ke 27.

"Aku pulang."

Suara debaman pintu membuat Sakura yang duduk di sofa menoleh cepat. Wanita itu bangkit, menghampiri suaminya sambil mengulum senyuman. "Gaara... sudah kusiapkan teh hangat untukmu di meja," ujarnya. Sebelah telapak tangannya menyentuh lembut wajah lelah nan kusut Gaara.

Pria berambut merah darah itu membisu. Ia menatap isterinya penuh iba. "Sakura... aku sudah bilang, jangan memaksakan diri kalau kau merasa sakit."

Sakura mendengus. "Jika si isteri terus beristirahat, siapa yang akan melayani suaminya? Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan kegiatan sendirian tanpa pelayanan dariku. Bukankah aku ada untuk melayanimu?"

Gaara menghela napas panjang. Sakura benar-benar keras kepala. Padahal, baginya tak masalah jika Sakura tak melayaninya sebagai seorang isteri. Gaara mengerti kondisi Sakura. Tak seharusnya Sakura bertindak seenaknya dengan tubuh yang lemah, karena itu akan membuat Gaara merasa semakin khawatir pada penyakit serta kandungan Sakura.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu." Gaara berujar.

"...iya." Sakura mengangguk. Sebelum Gaara hendak melangkah ke kamar, Sakura mendadak mengerang kesakitan sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"S-sakura!" Gaara menahan tubuh isterinya yang hampir jatuh.

"...G-gaara ..." Sakura mengernyit dalam, pandangannya perlahan-lahan mulai kabur hingga ia tak sadarkan diri.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Gaara menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan, namun tak ada sahutan apa-apa lagi dari Sakura. Wanita itu telah pingsan. Gaara pun mengangkat tubuh itu menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

Gaara berjalan mondar-mandir di depan ruang bersalin. Perasaannya cemas bercampur takut. Ia menunggu Sakura melahirkan bayinya. Ketika dokter memeriksa, Sakura harus segera di operasi, bayi di dalam kandungan harus cepat di keluarkan, karena penyakit Sakura semakin buruk. Gaara yang saat itu pun panik dan tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia menyerahkan semua ke pihak rumah sakit, berharap isteri dan bayinya diselamatkan mereka.

Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil terus berjalan tak keruan. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipis menetes melalui dagunya. Pikirannya tak terkendali, ia sangat gelisah. Sesekali mata Gaara melirik ke arah pintu ruang bersalin, berharap dokter keluar dan memberinya kabar gembira.

Godaime Kazekage itu menyeka poni panjangnya, kemudian memijat kepalanya yang sedikit pusing seraya memejamkan mata. Ia tak menyangka, bayi di dalam kandungan Sakura justru akan keluar lebih cepat. Hanya 27 minggu, bayinya harus di keluarkan dari rahim sang isteri. Jika ini bukan karena penyakit Sakura, bayi itu pasti masih berada di dalam tubuh Sakura. Dokter sendiri mengatakan, tubuh Sakura dan bayinya akan semakin buruk jika tak segera melakukan tindakan operasi.

Beberapa menit operasi berlalu, namun sosok dokter tak kunjung keluar dari pintu bersalin. Perasaan Gaara semakin khawatir, tubuhnya letih, wajahnya kusut, ia tetap mencoba sabar menunggu.

_**Brak!**_

Tiba-tiba pintu ganda ruang bersalin terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan dokter wanita muda berjalan menghampiri Gaara. "Kazekage-sama.." panggilnya.

"Bagaimana isteri dan anak saya, dokter?" tanya Gaara terengah-engah.

Dokter wanita muda itu terdiam sebentar dan menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan. "Bayinya lahir dengan selamat. Tapi seperti yang kami katakan sebelumnya, bayi anda lahir prematur dengan berat kurang dari 2,5 kilogram. Selain itu, bayi anda mempunyai masalah pada katup jantung, dan kemungkinan tak bisa bertahan lama," jelasnya. "Begitu pula isteri anda, setelah bayi itu lahir, kondisi tubuhnya menurun drastis."

Gaara terkesiap, mata _aquamirne_-nya terbuka sangat lebar, tubuhnya tak bergerak. Kata-kata dokter itu seakan bagai mimpi buruk. Bagaimana mungkin bayinya tak bertahan lama? Padahal Sakura berharap bayinya terus hidup dan tumbuh sehat, namun harapan itu hancur, karena bayinya justru mempunyai masalah medis yang serius. Tak hanya itu, kondisi Sakura juga semakin buruk. Tak pernah terbayangkan jika resikonya akan seperti ini.

"Dokter, tolong selamatkan mereka! Tolong lakukan apapun untuk isteri dan anak saya!" teriak Gaara panik, tangannya mengguncang-guncang tubuh dokter itu secara tak sabar.

"Kazekage-sama, tolong sabar. Saya akan membicarakan secepatnya bersama dokter lain untuk melakukan operasi pada bayi anda. Tenanglah, kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk keluarga anda." wanita itu kemudian membungkuk hormat dan berjalan meninggalkan Gaara.

Pemimpin desa itu menelan ludah dan menyibakkan rambut ke belakang. Ia merasa gila dengan situasi keluarganya. Kepala Gaara seolah akan pecah. Masalah ini terlalu sulit dan berat untuknya. Rasanya ia ingin lekas menyelesaikan semua dan keluar dari masalah ini.

'_Kami-sama_, kumohon lindungi keluargaku,' batinnya.

.

.

Tiga hari setelah kelahiran. Sakura akhirnya sadar, namun kondisinya tetap buruk. Dokter mengatakan, mulai saat ini ia harus menjalani cuci darah.

Gaara sendiri banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit, hampir setiap hari ia menginap di sana. Setidaknya Gaara berada di rumah sakit sampai kondisi isteri dan bayinya jauh lebih baik.

Sementara itu, bayi mereka berangsur-angsur membaik dan makin kuat setelah tim dokter melakukan operasi pada jantungnya. Bayi itu seolah-olah telah membuktikan bahwa ia adalah anak yang kuat.

"Benarkah?" ujar Sakura, ia terkejut ketika Gaara menceritakan masalah medis pada bayinya. "_Kami-sama_... syukurlah, ternyata dia diberikan kekuatan."

Gaara mendengus, ia mengelus kepala Sakura lembut. "Ya, dia anak yang hebat. Kau juga harus kuat, Sakura."

"Uhmm..." Sakura bergumam.

Sunyi.

"Sakura... dokter menyarankanmu melakukan transplantasi ginjal. Dan aku, bersedia mendonorkan ginjalku padamu," ujar Gaara.

Wanita itu menaikkan alisnya. "G-gaara... tunggu, tapi tubuhmu.."

Gaara menggeleng. "Tak ada waktu menolak, Sakura. Penyakitmu tak boleh diremehkan. Kalau hanya cuci darah, itu tak akan membantu kesehatanmu sepenuhnya. Aku suamimu, biar aku yang mendonorkan ginjalku. Dengan begitu, mereka bisa melakukan transplantasi secepatnya," jelas Gaara.

Sakura terdiam memandang suaminya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak ginjal yang diberikan Gaara, tapi kali ini Sakura tak mungkin dapat menolak tawaran sang suami.

"Aku tahu," jawab Sakura. "Maaf, Gaara. Aku terlalu menyusahkanmu."

"Kau sama sekali tak menyusahkanku," ujar Gaara. "Aku tak mau kehilanganmu." pria itu melanjutkan, matanya meredup. Ia pun mengecup kening Sakura cukup lama.

"Terima kasih, Gaara..."

.

.

"Lucu sekali..." wanita berambut merah muda itu tersenyum, melihat bayinya terbaring di inkubator. Ia pergi ke ruang NICU menggunakan kursi roda bersama Gaara setelah mendapat izin dokter.

Tubuh makhluk mungil itu disambungkan ke alat bantu pernapasan beserta pipa-pipa kecil lain, membuat siapapun yang melihat menjadi tak tega. Terpasang alat-alat seperti itu pasti sangat menyakitkan. Dokter memberikan obat-obatan untuk mempertahankan detak jantungnya. Monitor-monitor yang diletakkan di dekat ikubator itu menimbulkan bunyi monoton dan mengerikan.

Sakura tersenyum. Kesenangan dan kesedihan tersirat di wajahnya. Ia senang, karena akhirnya mimpi untuk menjadi seorang ibu terwujud. Namun ia sedih, karena kenyataannya makhluk mungil itu harus terbaring menggunakan alat-alat menyakitkan di ruang khusus yang menakutkan setelah menjalani operasi. Ia merasa semua ini adalah salahnya. Seandainya tubuhnya tak menderita penyakit, bayinya pasti bisa lahir secara normal dan sehat, sehingga ia tak mengalami kelainan pada tubuhnya. Meski begitu, Sakura termasuk beruntung. _Kami-sama_ masih memberikan bayinya kekuatan. Makhluk mungil itu berjuang keras agar ia bertahan hidup.

Sakura menelan ludah, kedua lengannya masuk ke dalam lubang yang tersedia di inkubator tersebut. Dengan usapan lembut dan pelan, Sakura menyentuh tubuh mungil itu. Ia merasakan kulit bayinya yang berwarna kemerahan. Kepala, wajah, tangan, Sakura memegang bayinya dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Ini okaa-san..." wanita itu tersenyum hambar. Penglihatannya memburam, Sakura berusaha menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh. "Cepatlah sembuh..." lanjutnya.

Tak lama, Gaara yang berdiri di belakang kursi roda Sakura membungkuk, kemudian berbicara dengan suara pelan ke salah satu telinga Sakura. Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk, seolah mengerti yang suaminya katakan. Gaara pun mendorong kursi roda Sakura, membawanya keluar ruangan.

.

.

"Gaara..."

Pria yang dipanggil bergumam.

"...maaf, aku tak bisa memberikanmu kebahagiaan yang seharusnya," ujar Sakura di tengah perjalanan menuju ruang perawatan. "Semestinya aku bisa melahirkan bayi sehat dan normal. Maaf jika aku tak bisa melakukan apa yang dilakukan seperti wanita lain pada umumnya."

Gaara yang mendengar ucapan isterinya mendadak berhenti melangkah. Ia tak lama berjalan ke arah depan, berlutut hingga tingginya sejajar dengan Sakura yang duduk di kursi roda. "Kenapa kau bicara begitu?" tanyanya lembut.

"Aku selalu menyusahkanmu. Kau pasti membenciku 'kan?" suara Sakura parau. Wajahnya menghangat, cairan bening meleleh membasahi pipinya.

Gaara menatap lekat wanita di depannya. Ia menyipitkan mata, sebelah ibu jarinya menghapus air mata Sakura. Seketika itu pula Gaara mengulurkan tangan, menarik tubuh isterinya ke dalam sebuah dekapan erat, membiarkan wanita itu menangis di sana.

"Aku tak membencimu. Aku melakukan ini karena aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua." Gaara berujar.

Ia mendengar Sakura terisak-isak di dalam pelukannya. Gaara menggosok pelan punggung Sakura sembari mengeluarkan suara yang menenangkan.

Lama. Detik berikutnya, Sakura mendadak mengerang kesakitan. Wanita itu mencengkram dadanya keras, napasnya terengah-engah.

"Sakura!" teriaknya.

Gaara dengan cepat memanggil perawat yang ada di sekelilingnya. Mereka pun segera membawa Sakura ke ruang ICU.

.

.

Dokter menyatakan bahwa Sakura mengalami masalah pada jantungnya, dan artinya transplantasi ginjal yang akan dijalani beberapa hari lagi tak dapat dijalani begitu saja. Kondisi Sakura semakin parah, tubuhnya melemah. Para perawat telah memasang alat medis ke dalam maupun luar tubuh Sakura. Kini, hanya alat-alat itu yang dapat mempertahankan kehidupannya.

Gaara termenung, ia duduk di samping tempat tidur di mana Sakura terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Godaime Kazekage itu memegang salah satu tangan Sakura dengan kedua lengannya. Gaara mengecup tangan lemah nan kurus itu sesekali, seolah mencoba memberikan kekuatan lebih pada isterinya. Pria itu menempelkan tangan Sakura ke keningnya dan memejamkan mata, berdoa untuk keselamatan Sakura.

.

Hari-hari dilalui Sakura menggunakan alat bantu medis rumah sakit. Dokter telah melakukan segala cara yang terbaik, tapi kondisi tubuh Sakura terlalu lemah. Wanita itu tak sadarkan diri hingga maut menjemputnya siang itu. Gaara mendapatkan kabar kalau isterinya telah tiada saat ia sibuk melaksanakan rapat bersama para tetua.

Dokter dan perawat berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa isteri Kazekage selama beberapa menit, tapi semua harapan mereka sia-sia. Wanita itu tak dapat diselamatkan lagi, malaikat maut sudah menjemputnya.

Haruno Sakura, isteri yang juga ibu itu tiada setelah ia berhasil berjuang dan melahirkan bayinya meski selama mengandung ia harus merasakan penderitaan luar biasa. Sakura pergi meninggalkan bayi perempuan yang diberi nama Mitsuko, bayi prematur yang dipertahankan dan dijaga sang ibu mati-matian.

**End of Flashback**

.

.

.

"Otou-san, apa itu benar?" tanya Mitsuko dengan suara serak.

Gaara mengangguk. "Ya, semua yang dilakukan okaa-san itu semata-mata hanya untuk keselamatanmu. Okaa-san... sangat menyayangi Mitsuko."

Terdiam.

Tak lama, raut wajah Mitsuko semakin sedih. Anak itu mulai menitikkan air mata. Gaara yang menyadari itu segera meraih kepala Mitsuko, menyandarkan si buah hati ke dalam pelukannya.

Mitsuko terisak di bahu ayahnya. Ia baru mengetahui masalah yang ibunya terima selama ia masih berada di dalam kandungan. Mitsuko begitu mengerti penderitaan ibunya sehingga ia sampai menangis mendengar cerita menyedihkan itu dari sang ayah.

Mata Gaara terpejam. Ia mengecup dan mengelus puncak kepala putrinya. Tangisan Mitsuko seakan membuat luka lamanya terbuka kembali. Ingatan tentang apa yang dilakukan Sakura terlukis jelas di benaknya.

Jika Gaara tahu putrinya menangis seperti ini, lebih baik ia tidak usah diceritakan. Gaara menyesal menceritakan perjuangan hidup Sakura ke Mitsuko. Tapi Gaara tetap harus memberitahu anaknya, bahwa ibunya, Sakura, adalah seseorang yang patut ia ketahui dan ia banggakan. Mitsuko harus tahu, bagaimana ia dipertahankan ibunya dulu. Dan ia semestinya bangga, karena memiliki ibu yang rela mempertaruhkan nyawa demi seorang anak.

Begitu pun Gaara, Sakura adalah isteri terbaik baginya. Waktu yang dilalui mereka tidak lama, tapi memberikan kenangan-kenangan tak terlupakan dalam hidup Gaara.

Mitsuko melepas pelukan dan memandang ayahnya dengan wajah memerah serta dipenuhi air mata. "Otou-san..." panggilnya.

"Ya?" Gaara tersenyum, ia menghapus air mata anaknya dengan punggung tangan.

"Mitsuko sayang okaa-san," ujarnya.

Sang Kazekage itu mendengus. "Kita semua menyayangi okaa-san."

Mitsuko pun tertawa kecil ketika tangan besar ayahnya mengelus kepalanya. Melihat wajah Mitsuko, Gaara merasa almarhum Sakura kini ada di dalam diri anaknya. Gaara merasa Sakura tak benar-benar 'pergi' meninggalkan keluarganya di sini. Sifat periang dan wajah Mitsuko seakan menunjukkan bahwa Sakura telah mewariskan dirinya pada Mitsuko.

"Gaara..." suara seorang pria terdengar dari arah pintu masuk. Kankurou, kakak kedua Gaara itu memasuki ruang kerja. Ia pun menyeringai melihat sosok keponakan kesayangannya sedang duduk di pangkuan sang ayah. "Hei, Mitsuko!" serunya.

"Kankurou oji-san!" anak mungil itu turun, berlari-lari kecil menghampiri pamannya.

Mitsuko tertawa geli ketika Kankurou langsung melempar tubuh Mitsuko ke udara dan menangkapnya sebelum menggendong. "Mitsuko sudah makan?" tanya kemudian.

Anak berkuncir dua itu menggeleng cepat. "Belum, Kankurou oji-san!" jawabnya tak kalah seru.

"Kalau begitu kita pergi ke bawah dan makan siang, ya?" ajaknya. Mitsuko pun mengangguk-angguk sambil berteriak girang. "Gaara, ayo kita ke bawah? Kau belum makan 'kan?"

"Aku akan menyusul nanti. Kau duluan saja," jawab Gaara.

"Baiklah, kutunggu kau di bawah." pria berjubah serba hitam itu mengerti. Ia pun keluar ruangan bersama Mitsuko.

Tak lama Gaara menghela napas, ia memutar kursi kerja ke arah jendela, menerawangi langit biru berawan seraya menyandarkan punggung pada kepala kursi. Sudah lama sekali ia tak melihat isterinya secara 'nyata'.

Tak terbayang, sudah lebih lima tahun Gaara telah ditinggalkan Sakura, hidup sebagai _single parent_ dan mengurus anak tanpa seorang isteri di sampingnya. Menyedihkan, tapi Gaara menjalaninya dengan baik. Ia tetap menyayangi Mitsuko seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan orang tua terhadap anak kandungnya.

Gaara tak membenci atau menuduh Mitsuko 'pembunuh' karena kejadian masa lalu yang menimpa Sakura. Justru sebaliknya, Gaara memeperlihatkan bukti cinta kasihnya untuk Mitsuko. Anak yang terlahir prematur itu sekarang tumbuh sehat dan periang. Seandainya Sakura masih ada, wanita itu pasti senang dapat melihat bayinya tumbuh seperti anak-anak lainnya.

'Sakura...' batin Gaara.

Pria berstatus Kazekage itu sangat merindukan isteri tercintanya. Gaara ingin memeluknya erat, berbincang, bercanda, melakukan sesuatu bersama-sama lagi seperti dulu.

Ya, maut memang memisahkan jarak di antara mereka, tapi itu tak membuat Gaara melupakan pengorbanan isterinya. Karena Sakura, wanita menakjubkan itu akan selalu diingatnya sampai kapanpun, seumur hidupnya.

.

**The End**

.

Makasih udah baca fic saya ^^  
>Demi fic ini, saya jd baca sesuatu yang berhubungan sm penyakit. *semoga ga ada kesalahan* u.u<br>gara-gara info yg ga sengaja dpt di google, saya jd pingin bikin fic ini. xP  
><strong>Review please? Y_Y<strong>

**07.48 PM  
>25.07.2011<strong>


End file.
